


Pin Me Up, Pin Me Down

by Purple_Panic



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Lemon, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Panic/pseuds/Purple_Panic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura is in her third year of medical school and is struggling to pay the bills. When an opportunity comes to pose as a nude model for a men's magizine, she reluctantly takes it, but she didn't expect the magnetic pull toward her photographer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pin Me Up, Pin Me Down

This particular smutlet was written for the "Blindfolded" contest over at the KakaSaku community, but since I'm the one hosting the contest, I'm not really eligible to compete. This was just for fun. My prompt was "being photographed or videotaped" and allowed me to make use of a plot bunny that's been in my head for quite some time. I hope you enjoy this because I really had fun writing it. Didn't have time for a beta so I hope you'll forgive the typos.

This fic is AU or alternate universe. Kakashi and Sakura are not ninjas. They are normal people in a normal world.

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. This fic contains mass amounts of adult content, but would you really expect anything less from me?

XXXXX

Pin Me Up, Pin Me Down

Sakura looked down at the address on the scrap of paper in her hand and then back up at the townhouse before her. This was definitely the place, but the simple building with its cream painted trim and freshly mowed lawn just looked so...normal. She was expecting something sleazier, dirtier, something that would suggest that the man who lived here photographed naked women for a living.

Sakura clutched her shoulder bag and took a deep breath, still not quite believing she had signed up for this. She was a modest girl, reluctant to even change around past boyfriends, let alone undress for a stranger and let him take pictures! But her tuition to medical school had eaten all of her funds and her part time job barely paid for the rent. If she wanted to eat and pay utility bills, she'd have to make extra money. This gig would pay her enough to live on for some time. The only problem was that this gig involved being a model in a photo shoot for a men's magazine, a magazine where more often than not, the women were either naked or close to it.

She had seen a copy of Soft Tail left on the bench where she waited for the bus that took her to the university every day. She had inconspicuously put it in her bag and out of sheer curiosity, had flipped through it later when she returned home. Between the few sparse articles and advertisements, she had found page after page of stunning, sexually charged women, some in provocative lingerie and some completely nude. Most of the pictures had been tasteful, but some had depicted women with their thighs shamelessly parted, allowing the reader to see every intimate detail of their bodies.

On the very last page, there had been a small advertisement from Soft Tail editors inviting girls between the ages of eighteen and thirty to mail in their pictures and be featured in the magazine. The ad promised substantial pay if selected and gave a mailing address and instructions of how to proceed.

Though Sakura had never dreamed of doing anything like this, being subconscious despite her slender figure, the allure of easy money was too much to pass up. She would need textbooks for her next semester, and the cost would bankrupt her if she didn't make some money fast. She submitted the required photo of herself in a swimsuit and a short biography, never actually thinking she would ever get a call back. She had never considered herself particularly pretty. Her forehead was too big, her breasts too small, and her hair was a naturally unattractive shade of pink. She would have dyed it if she had the money to upkeep it, but for now, she had to be content with hair the shade of bubblegum. Surely she could never measure up to the sultry, big-busted goddesses who graced Soft Tail's pages. Her breasts were hardly more than mosquito bites after all. What man could possibly find that attractive?

This was why she was absolutely floored when she had received a phone call a week ago from one of the magazine's editors...and a female editor at that! Not only were they interested, but they wanted to do a photo shoot for next month's edition, and their photographer's studio happened to be a mere hour bus ride away from Sakura's apartment. The woman's smooth, confident voice had somehow put Sakura at ease. She had gone through the phone interview in a daze, not truly grasping what was happening until she had hung up and looked down to find a day, time and address scribbled on a notepad in her lap. She was going to be a model...a pink haired, possibly unclothed, model. Funny enough, her first thought was that she hoped to God that her father never got his hands on the upcoming issue.

So here she was on a Saturday afternoon, in a modest but pretty neighborhood in a big city, standing in front of a building that looked far too innocent for nude photography to be going on inside. She fought the impulse to walk back to the bus depot, ride home and forget the whole thing, but she knew she'd never make ends meet without the pay for this job.

She chewed her lip nervously as she thrust her shoulders back, marched up to the door and rung the bell. She heard it chime somewhere within and a few moments later, a very pretty girl about her age opened the door.

"You must be Sakura," the girl said, flipping her long blond ponytail over her shoulder. "Come on in."

The pink-haired girl just stared in surprise. She could have sworn that the agent on the phone told her the photographer was male, but maybe she had been mistaken and it would be a girl taking her picture today instead.

"Mr. Hatake?" she stuttered, checking the name that was written on her scrap of paper.

"Oh, I'm not Kakashi," the blonde giggled as if it was the silliest idea in the world. She stood aside and gestured for Sakura to enter before adding, "My name is Ino. I'm the hair and makeup artist on most of Kakashi's shoots."

"Oh," Sakura said, cheeks flushing with embarrassment at her blunder. "It's...um...nice to meet you."

"Likewise," she said with a smile, seeming to take no offense to her mistake. Ino led her past what looked to be a reception area and into the main studio. Sakura could see a set had been set up with a large bed with deep red sheets. The backdrop was velvety black. Her heart began to beat at the thought of having to strip down and pose, her pale skin contrasting against the crimson bedding. She forlornly thought to herself that she should have gotten a tan first.

In the corner was a small vanity complete with a lighted makeup mirror. A director's chair like those used on movie sets was in front of it and Ino led her over and asked her to have a seat.

Sakura set her purse down next to the large case which she assumed held all of Ino's hair and makeup paraphernalia. As she sat, her own pale expression greeted her in the mirror. She wanted to scoff at the ridiculousness of the situation. She was nothing like the sexy girls she had seen on the pages of Soft Tail. Why the editor had chosen her for this was beyond her comprehension. She would be making a fool out of herself if she went through with this and was just about to tell Ino she had changed her mind when the blond suddenly turned around and shouted in a surprisingly loud voice for such a slender girl.

"Kakashi! The model is here! Should I start getting her ready?"

The voice that responded was deep and rich and slightly gravelly. Sakura was drawn to it immediately and wondered what it's owner looked like.

"Let me have a look at her first."

Sakura looked over to watch a man emerge from behind a large Japanese folding screen on the other side of the studio. The first thing she noticed was the wild shock of silvery hair atop his head. It was thick and full and while it seemed uncombed , it's disheveled state somehow made him more alluring. He was a tall man but horrible posture and slumped shoulders made him seem shorter than he was. He wore a simple long sleeve shirt in navy blue and what looked to be black slacks. As he drew closer, Sakura could see that he had a day's worth of stubble on his chin and his eyes were a brown so deep that they looked almost black. His cheekbones were high and his jaw square and a small scar ran vertically through the center of his left eye. Sakura wondered if the encounter that had left such a mark had nearly cost him his vision. He was sexy in a careless sort of way, like he could just roll out of bed and be mouthwatering.

Sakura realized she was totally checking out her photographer, which surprised her. She hadn't had a boyfriend in the three years she had been in medical school. There simply hadn't been time. She couldn't even remember the last time she had shown interest in a guy since the only people she ever met were fellow students in her classes. However, as Kakashi walked towards her, she found her heart beginning to beat a little faster. If she hadn't been sitting in a chair, her knees might have become weak.

"Kakashi, this is Sakura," Ino said, introducing them graciously.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," the silver haired man said, taking her hand in a friendly handshake. He studied her a moment and Sakura couldn't help but be captivated by his dark eyes. "Is pink your natural hair color?" he asked.

Sakura nodded, not trusting herself to speak at the moment. She suddenly found herself tongue tied around this man and she was seldom at a loss for words. His hand had been warm and dry and she felt her own body temperature increase at the contact.

She braced herself for a jibe about her hair color. As a child, she had been called all kinds of names by the kinds at school and had grown to dislike her pink hair immensely. She had always wanted to dye it but had never gotten around to it. Now that she was in college, the name calling had stopped, but her resentment had never really gone away.

To her surprise, he said, "It's very exotic, especially with your eye color." He studied her a bit longer and then turned to Ino. "Let's do a pinup theme. Get her started in vintage hair and makeup while I put together her wardrobe and check the equipment."

Ino agreed as Kakashi turned to Sakura once more. "Is this your first nude photo shoot?"

Finding her voice again, Sakura replied that it was her first professional photo shoot at all.

"Well, you can relax," he said with a smile that revealed twin rows of sparkling teeth. "We're going to have fun today. I'll do everything I can to make sure you're comfortable. Ino, take good care of her," he said before walking back across the room and behind the screen where Sakura assumed he would be picking out clothing for her to wear.

If Ino hadn't began speaking to her, she might have continued to stare after Kakashi like an idiot.

"So what made you decide to model?" the blond said conversationally as she plugged in a curling iron and pulled out some bobby pins and hairspray.

"I'm trying to pay my way through medical school," Sakura answered honestly, turning back to look at her plain reflection in the mirror.

"Wow," Ino said, clearly impressed as she whipped out a hairbrush and began to run it through Sakura's shoulder length strands. "You want to be a doctor?"

She met Ino's eyes in the mirror and nodded. Yes she did, more than anything. It had been her dream ever since she had been a little girl, to be a doctor that could help, could heal. There were so many diseases in the world that remained uncured, and if Sakura could find the cure for even just one of them, she knew she could improve the lives of countless people.

"You're pretty and you're smart," Ino quipped with a laugh. "I'm so jealous. I never wanted to go to college, but the alternative was working in my parent's flower shop forever. I love them, but having my dad for a boss was no fun. So, I went to cosmetology school and freelanced for a while until I met Kakashi and got lucky. I have a fulltime gig here now. He's such a sweetie to me."

Sakura perked up, interested to know more about her photographer, but the way Ino talked about him so affectionately made her wonder if there might be something more between them.

"Are you guys together?" Sakura blurted, color immediately filling her cheeks at asking such a personal question.

Ino didn't seem to mind at all, in fact she seemed to love to gossip as she sectioned off Sakura's hair with large silver clips.

"No we're not," she said nonchalantly. "I've been dating a guy for about four years now. His name is Shikamaru. I love him to death even though he's a pain in the butt. I wish Kakashi would date someone though. I've never seen him with a girl or talk about even going on a date. I tease him that he's probably seen more naked women on his photo shoots than most men will see in three lifetimes and yet he never has a date. It's sad in my opinion."

For some reason Sakura could not explain, she was quite happy that Kakashi was single. She knew it was a completely irrational thought. He was a professional and Sakura was not only too young for him but far too busy to entertain going on a date, let alone getting involved in a relationship, and yet she couldn't quell the giddiness bubbling inside her.

"Why doesn't he date?" she asked with genuine curiosity? "Does he just not like women?"

Ino giggled as she liberally sprayed a section of Sakura's hair with hairspray before wrapping it around the barrel of her curling iron. "That's the thing. Kakashi is straight as an arrow. He loves women. He loves the shape of their bodies which is why he specifies in photographing naked women. His favorite hobby is reading romance novels that are full of nothing but naked women. And yet, he never really pursues the real thing. I don't know if he has intimacy issues or if he's just asexual. Maybe he's just too lazy to be in a relationship, but it's a shame. He's an attractive guy, you know? And he's pretty wealthy too. He could have a new girl every week if he wanted, but he doesn't even take dates to his gallery events and parties. He's a weird one all right."

Sakura was so captivated by Ino's banter, she hadn't even realized she had finished curling her hair until she began to pin them into place. Sakura watched as her hairdresser expertly pinned her curls into a vintage style. Her bangs were swept up to the right into a perfect pin curl while the rest were pulled back into a mass of curls at the back of her head. The look was glamorous and made her look like she had come straight out of a 1950's magazine. Ino finished by dousing her in hairspray until the strands were hard to the touch. There was no way a single hair would fall out of place, no matter what happened.

Ino chatted on as the chair was turned away from the mirror so she could begin her makeup. She strapped on a belt containing a variety of makeup brushes and began by finding a foundation that matched Sakura's alabaster skin.

"You're skin tone is pretty even and you don't have any blemishes. You have small pores too. What's your secret?" Ino asked as she took out a large brush and dipped it into the puddle of foundation she had placed on the back of her left hand.

Sakura didn't have time for beauty rituals, nor did she care much about having perfect skin. She washed her face twice a day with generic soap and water and told Ino so. The makeup artist sighed and lamented her own genes and her envy towards those her were so effortlessly beautiful. Sakura considered herself many things, but beautiful had never been one of them. To be called both exotic and beautiful in one day was both flattering and a little overwhelming. Maybe she wasn't as plain as she always thought she was.

Ten minutes later, after being told to close her eyes, open them, look up, look down, stay still, pout her lips and then smoosh them together, Ino announced that she was finished. Sakura looked in the mirror and almost gasped at what she saw.

He skin looked practically radiant, with a natural looking flush blooming in her cheeks. Her eyelids had been kept simple with neutral tones of brown with a shimmering white highlight under the brow, but her black eyeliner had been winged out and up at the outer corner in an exaggerated but sexy cat eye. Her eyes looked big and impossibly green, but the feature most emphasized was her lips which had been painted red and lacquered in gloss. The looked juicy and full and not at all like her own normal, unremarkable ones. She was a knockout, a sexy, sensual woman, and if Sakura hadn't been sure it was herself she was looking at, she would have thought it was someone else.

"Wow," she breathed, amazed by the transformation. Ino laughed, delighted at her reaction before telling her to stay put while she went to see if Kakashi was ready. Sakura continued to study herself in the mirror, mystified by her own reflection until she heard Kakashi's voice. She turned to see him emerge from another room, talking with Ino amicably. In his hand, he held something that made her stomach drop. It was a hanger that held her outfit, although it was hardly enough clothing to be considered such in her opinion. The few scraps on the hanger were black with white polka dots and white lace trim. It looked to be a bra and a matching set of shorts, although they were so small that she doubted "shorts" were the right word for them.

When Kakashi saw her, a smile pulled at his lips as he looked her over appreciatively.

"Beautiful," he said in a voice that was both warm and sincere. "Classic pinup is a perfect look for you!"

The smiling photographer handed Sakura the hanger and told her she could change in the bathroom just out the door and down the hall. Sakura nodded mutely, both elated at the compliment he'd given her and terrified to put in clothes that were barely there in the first place, only to take them off later for the camera.

As she walked by the large folding screen, she was able to glimpse behind it and saw twin rows of bars had been installed and both were packed with hangers that held lingerie of every sort. Ruffles, lace, leather, spandex, all types were present, and some of the wildly adventurous outfits made even her risqué bra and panty set look tame. She was secretly thankful that Kakashi had given her the theme of classy pinup rather than a dominatrix or something even worse.

She slipped into the bathroom and flipped on the light as she shut the door behind her. The room was small and simple, decorated in shades of sage and cream and fragrant bunch of dried eucalyptus was tacked to the wall above the toilet. Slowly, Sakura peeled off her clothes, noting how her own undergarments were a stark contrast to the ones she would be wearing for the shoot. Her high waisted cotton panties, and full coverage bra were functional, but utterly un-sexy. It had been so long since she'd had a boyfriend to look good for that she simply hadn't bothered with buying anything more attractive. What she had was comfortable and she doubted the sexier alternative would feel quite as nice.

She stepped into the panties and pulled then up, realizing with dismay that they only came up about six inches below her navel. It was a good thing she had completely shaved off all of her pubic hair like the woman on the phone had suggested, otherwise a tuft of pink would be peeking over the waistband. The shorts did little to cover her rear, her cheeks mostly uncovered by the skimpy shorts. The bra was equally disappointing, her breasts barely fitting in the cups, although maybe that had something to do with the way the bra seemed to push them up and out, making them look surprisingly big and perky.

She supposed it was silly to worry about her clothing providing adequate coverage because she would be naked in the end anyway. With a sigh and a silent pep talk to herself about the money this would earn her, she folded her clothes and emerged from the bathroom.

Kakashi was on set, fiddling with a piece of camera equipment while Ino stood to the side idly twirling a long blond strand of hair around her finger. At the sight of Sakura in her new attire, she clapped her hands together and bounced up and down in delight.

"You look perfect!" she squealed, scampering over to take her clothes from her. In exchange she handed her a pair of black pumps with a heel that had to be at least three inches tall.

She could feel Kakashi's dark eyes on her, appraising her as she knelt to put on the shoes, and the familiar giddiness bubbled inside her again.

"Go ahead and have a seat on the bed," he said, and Sakura managed to make it there in her shoes without falling and killing herself, although she doubted she looked the slightest bit graceful. Heels were another thing she hadn't bothered with since starting medical school.

As Sakura sat, her photographer explained how the shoot would proceed. The magazine requested the photo shoot would be something of a striptease, starting out with her in lingerie and then gradually removing each article of clothing piece by piece. There was no way of knowing which shots the magazine would actually publish, but Kakashi wanted to give them a variety to choose from.

After a moment of tampering with the lighting and large squares of a silvery reflective material, he said, "let's start with some classic pinup poses."

He instructed her to sit on the edge of the right side of the bed stretching out her right leg and pulling her left knee into her chest. Her heart was beating fast now as nerves began to take over and she hoped she wouldn't begin to sweat and ruin the clothes or her makeup.

"Just relax, Sakura," Kakashi said, his voice warm and soothing like a healing balm over a wound. She wondered if he had perfected the tone after years of working with nervous models like herself. She couldn't help but smile as she rested her chin on her knee, earning a resulting, "good!" from her photographer and the click of a camera shutter. "See? That wasn't so bad," he chuckled.

Sakura laughing, tipping her head back in the process and Kakashi took another picture before having her try a new pose. Sakura stood up and tried to remember how classic pinups had held their bodies in the pictures she saw. She faced the bed and bent over, lifting one knee and bracing it on the edge while her hands rested on the cool, silky sheets. Her fears of looking awkward and amateurish were dispelled when Kakashi whistled playfully. "I like it," he said, "But Ino, I need you to fix the sheets bunched up around her hands. I can't see her fingers."

It seemed his assistant had more jobs than just hair and makeup as she came over and tugged at the sheets until Kakashi was satisfied. After a few clicks of the camera they were on to something else. Sakura laid down on her belly, ankles demurely crossed and rested her chin on her crossed forearms. Until now she had been smiling like she would for any picture but Kakashi looked out from behind his camera lens thoughtfully.

"I want you to look at me like you would your boyfriend," he said. "Look at me like you want to seduce me. Give me those fiery bedroom eyes."

Bedroom eyes? Sakura almost laughed allowed. Clearly he didn't know how long it had been since Sakura had done anything in the bedroom but sleep. Sex seemed like a distant memory, a forgotten dream, but she forced herself to think back to when she had had more free time and an active sex life. Sex had been good, but never mind blowing like the movies always portrayed. She had never found herself crying out to the gods or felt like fireworks were exploding inside of her. However, she had a good imagination and could pretend. She lowered sooty lashes and gazed through them, hoping the result was something at least close to sexy.

"Better," the tall man replied, taking another picture. "Now try-"

He was cut off by the cheery melody of Ino's cellphone. She looked at him apologetically before rushing over to snatch it out of her purse by her workstation.

"It's my dad," she sighed. "I'm so sorry, but I need to take this."

Kakashi told her it wasn't a problem and indeed he seemed unperturbed as he carried on unhindered, instructing Sakura into the next pose. Although Ino kept her voice down, the annoyed tone of her voice was unmistakable. Finally to hung up and looked at Kakashi ruefully.

"He says mom has come done with the flu and needs someone over at the flower shop. I told him I was working but..."

"It's ok," Kakashi assured her. "I have things covered here. You go fill in for your mom." His voice was gentle and genuine and Sakura could see why Ino considered him such a great guy to work for.

"But what about-"

"Ino, it's fine. I can reapply lipstick if I have to and fix the sheets on my own. Just come in early tomorrow to help clean up to make up the lost time."

"Thank you so much!" she said gratefully before shouting to Sakura to have fun. She grabbed her purse and dashed out the door, muttering something about her dad owing her big time. A moment later they could hear the front door slam as she exited the building.

"Wow," Sakura exhaled. "Does she do that a lot?"

"Not really," Kakashi replied. "But her father is very demanding and doesn't approve of her profession as a cosmetologist. She works extra hard to prove that she can make it in that line of work, but he demands that the family business comes before her own career. It may not be fair but that's how it is. I'd never find someone else who works as hard as she does and besides, she's a pleasure to work with. She knows all the latest gossip."

He shot Sakura a wink and before she could decide whether he was kidding or not about the gossip part, he was already asking her for another pose. When Sakura had arranged herself into a kneeling position, body angled slightly towards the camera, he had her stretch her arms carelessly over her head.

"Now seduce me," he commanded from behind his camera. "I want to see the fire in your eyes. Think about your boyfriend or your crush or whoever it is that makes you feel that way."

At that moment, a very naughty thought crossed Sakura's mind. What if she really were able to seduce the man in front of her? What if she could project so much sex appeal that he set down his camera and walked right over to the bed and ravished her? The thought was ridiculous but she latched on to it just the same, using it to fuel the emotion she was trying so hard to portray. Without even being conscious of it, her back arched a bit, presenting her bosom, and her green eyes darkened slightly as desire filled them.

"Wonderful," Kakashi praised, face hidden behind the camera as he snapped a few frames.

With every pose, Sakura found it easier to relax, and soon they fell into an easy rhythm of posing and picture taking. Every now and then he would pause and walk forward to adjust the sheets if they had become too rumpled. Occasionally, his fingers would graze her skin by accident as he did so, and Sakura had to do her best not to gasp as heat flared inside her at the contact.

These brief touches only fueled her fantasy. She was imagining him stripping off the long sleeved shirt he wore and getting on top of her, kissing her, making her skin burn with those long, agile fingers.

Her shyness was melting away and she found herself posing sitting on her heels with her thighs spread and her lips wrapped suggestively around her pointer finger. Just where the heck had that come from?

"Are you sure this is your first photo shoot?" Kakashi teased as he took another picture. "You're awfully good at this."

"Yes, I'm sure," Sakura laughed. "I've never even taken a family portrait."

"Well, you're a natural," he complemented, moving forward to smooth out the sheets again. This time, his fingers did not brush against her and Sakura couldn't help feeling a little disappointed.

"Ok, it's time to move on," he said as he stepped back. "The top needs to come off."

Sakura had been feeling so good, so sure of herself, and now she was nervous all over again. It felt like someone had released a jar of butterflies inside her belly. Her trepidation must have showed because Kakashi assured her he would guide her through it.

"Unclasp the back and slide the straps halfway down your arms. Then wrap an arm around your chest to keep the bra in place. It will make a great shot."

Sakura did as she was told and forced herself to relax. She tried to get back into the zone she had been in before where she was full of confidence, where she had felt sexy and in control. She once again imagined that her photographer was under the spell of her sexuality, as ridiculous as it sounded. Pretending that she really was seducing Kakashi was the only way she was going to get through this without looking like a fool.

He walked over and adjusted once of her bra straps slightly and gently moved her free hand to her thigh. This time, Sakura did gasp aloud as the contact sent tingles along her skin. Kakashi looked at her strangely and she fumbled for words to cover up the fact that a mere brush of his fingers was turning her on.

"Um...won't this take forever since you let Ino go home and now you have to stop and fix everything?" she rambled.

"It might take longer, yes," he replied easily. "But you're my last shoot of the day so that's ok. Is there anywhere you need to be?"

"No," Sakura lied. In reality, she should be home studying for a huge test coming up next week, but she was inexplicably drawn to the silver haired man and she wanted to enjoy his company for as long as possible.

"Good," he said with a smile that made the butterflies inside her flutter around faster. "Then we don't need to worry." Sakura could only hope that he wanted to spend time with her too.

He stepped back and Sakura pursed her lips in a pout that she hoped was sexy. He snapped a few frames and instructed her into her next pose where she was still kneeling with spread thighs. Her arm was still teasingly covering her chest but the bra now dangled from her index finger.

"Let's get that fire back. I want to see the desire in your eyes," Kakashi prompted.

Sakura tried to channel that feeling, but the prospect of baring herself still had her incredibly nervous. She unconsciously bit her lip and heard Kakashi take another picture.

"I love it!" he exclaimed. "You used your nervousness and still made it sexy." He set down the camera and walked over to her, offering his hand. "That was a great shot, but now we have to fix your lipstick."

She hesitantly dropped her hands, finally revealed herself and she noticed Kakashi's eyes flicked to her breasts for only a moment before returning to her face. His expression didn't change and she wondered if he was unimpressed by her small breasts or simply being a gentleman and trying not to stare.

Sakura allowed him to pull her up and walk her over to the makeup station. She managed to make the trip without incident in her heels and couldn't help but giggle at the fact that here she was, topless and only in skimpy little undies, letting an incredibly attractive man apply her lipstick.

"What's funny?" Kakashi asked with an amused smirk as she took a seat once more in the director's chair.

"I just can't believe I'm really here, really doing this," Sakura mused as she crossed her arms over her bare breasts self consciously. "I'm not really the type of girl that does things like this."

"What made you change your mind?" he asked as he picked up the lipstick and lip brush Ino had used earlier. "Your boyfriend encourage you?"

Sakura couldn't help a humorless bark of laughter. "Boyfriend? Yeah right. I haven't had one of those in years."

"Really?" Kakashi seemed genuinely surprised, pausing in uncapping the lipstick to look at her with widened eyes. "Why is that?"

"No time," Sakura said flatly. "I'm in my third year of medical school and I don't have time for anything else. I work to pay my rent but its not enough. That's why I decided to do this. I really need the money. If I'm not working or in class, I'm studying. There just isn't time for anything else."

Kakashi looked at her thoughtfully for a moment before picking up some of the creamy red color with the brush. "You know what I think? I think that if you really wanted to, you could make the time. Being too busy is just an excuse."

It was Sakura's turn to be thoughtful. This man was surprising perceptive. She supposed if she really worked at it, she could rearrange her life enough to make a relationship work. She just hadn't made it a priority.

"Maybe you're right," she conceded. "I just haven't found a guy worth making time for, but in all honesty, I don't really plan to look."

"Fair enough," Kakashi said. "Just don't keep that attitude forever. I pretty thing like you deserves someone in their life. Now hold still."

Before Sakura could fully absorb the fact that he had just called her pretty, his left hand was cupping her jaw gently, holding her steady as he reapplied her lipstick with short, soft strokes. The world seemed to stop for a moment, as did her heart as she basked in the warmth of his touch. He worked slower than Ino did, moving meticulously and with less finesse, but that was fine with her. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the tingling that had started where his hands touched her and radiated down to her nipples. She could feel them distend and harden beneath her hands which were still covering them and she had to fight the urge to sigh in pleasure. He was just putting on lipstick for God's sake and she was already getting worked up over it! She wondered if all the girls he photographed melted like she did or if she was just exceptionally deprived of a man's touch.

The moment was over much too soon and she missed the warmth of his hand the second it left her. She opened her eyes to find him admiring his handy work and offering his hand to lead her back to the set. Sakura couldn't remember the last time a guy had chivalrously offered his hand to her in such a manner. Ironically, the man who photographed naked women for a living was a perfect gentleman.

Reluctantly, she let her hands fall away so she could take his and let him lead her back to the bed. She noticed his gaze once again flick to her breasts for just a brief moment before returning to her face. It could have been her imagination, but when he realized she had caught him looking, she could have sworn she saw the faintest bit of pink color his cheeks.

Before she could dwell on it further he was already instructing her into the next pose, this time sitting on the edge of the bed with her legs effortlessly crossed and her fingers clasped behind her head. The arch in her back made her breasts just forward and lifting her arms gave her already perky breasts some extra lift. Back in high school, Sakura's friends had commented on the perfectly round shape of her breasts while changing for P.E. class. She admitted that while they were indeed nicely shaped, they were so darn small that they were hardly worth a second glance. However, Kakashi had given them a second glance and the knowledge boosted her self esteem.

As he looked at her through the camera lens, she looked through her own private viewfinder in her mind, imagining just what his warm hands would feel like cupping her breasts. They would no doubt fit into his palms easily, but she could only imagine the pleasure of feeling his fingertips ghost over hardened nipples.

"Perfect," Kakashi said, snapping several pictures. Sakura smiled to herself, wondering what he would think if he knew where her inspiration was coming from.

She moved to a new pose, this time on her on, crawling on her hands and knees and shooting the camera a sultry glance. The empowering feeling of being a sexual creature was starting to intoxicate her, and she drank in Kakashi's compliments as he continued to click the shutter.

Trying something new, she moved to the floor, squatting atop her high heeled shoes with her thighs closed and her back resting against the bed. Her arms were stretched out on either side, resting on the bed's edge and she gave the camera a coy look. In her head she was secretly daring Kakashi to take her on, to see if he could handle a girl like her. In reality, she knew it would be the other way around. She was by no means inexperienced but she certainly wasn't an expert in the realms of sex and she couldn't help but feel that Kakashi would probably overwhelm her easily. That didn't mean she couldn't make up little scenarios in her head.

"It's getting warm in here, Sakura," Kakashi joked as he took more pictures. "You're really heating this place up!"

Sakura giggled, obeying his command as he told her to hold the pose. he walked forward and placed his hands on her bent knees. Gently, he pried them apart so she was still squatting with her knees together, but now she was giving a very naughty view of her black and white panties. Sakura gasped at the contact and the tingling that had been in her nipples suddenly shot through her stomach to her womanhood. Feminine muscles clenched and warmth began to gather at the apex of her thighs.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked, concern lacing his husky voice.

"I-I'm fine," Sakura lied, giving him a fake smile. This time she was sure she was the one blushing.

She regained her composure as Kakashi once again picked up his camera. She stared right into the lens with eyes full of lust, now fueled by the warm wetness in her panties. She imagined his palm cupping her through the flimsy garment, imagined those fingers tracing the cleft of her vagina, pulling back the fabric covering her, slipping inside her moist heat.

"I like where you've put you hand, hold that a moment."

Sakura realized she had moved her hand to her inner thigh without even noticing. The tingle was like an itch she longed to scratch and her hand had moved on its own. The blush in her cheeks turned pinker as she wondered just what had come over her. It was like her photographer had her under his spell. He was making her feel things she hadn't felt in years, made her long for a physical connection she had all but given up on. Maybe he was right, maybe she simply hadn't found a guy worth making time for, but she couldn't help but wonder if she might make time for a man like Kakashi.

She moved into her next pose, no longer self conscious about the fact that she was wearing nothing but panties and high heels. She heard the click of another picture being taken before Kakashi came over to adjust the sheets again. This time, when his fingers brushed her skin, they lingered a bit longer than necessary. Deep green eyes met darkest black and for a moment, Sakura thought she saw the desire she felt so strongly reflected in his own eyes.

And then he was gone, moving backwards and adjusting the lighting briefly before telling her she was doing great and they would be done soon. The magic moment had been broken.

However, the need smoldering just beneath the lace-trimmed fabric of her last remaining garment persisted. She stared at him hungrily, like a tigress eyeing her next meal, the two of them separated by the circular piece of glass through which he viewed her.

When she moved into her next pose, her bare back facing him while she gazed heatedly over her shoulder, he was once again adjusting the sheets and urged her to change the angle of her body slightly. His fleeting touches were like fire on her skin and the breathy inhale she took left no question as to how much she enjoyed it. She looked away, embarrassed that she had let such a sound escape, but even that was not even that was not enough to quench her desire. The big green eyes that greeted him were just as hungry as before.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked again and she assured him she was fine, hoping he wouldn't notice that her flushed cheeks weren't due solely to the cosmetics Ino had applied.

After a few more minutes of genuine praise and instructions on how to pose her body, he was once again fixing the sheets, although they had barely moved at all. His forearm brushed against her thigh as he reached across to smooth the wrinkle out of the crimson material and the gentle tingle in Sakura's core turned to a dull throb. She bit back the soft moan that tried to escape but she couldn't stop the small shudder of pleasure that ran through her body. Kakashi said nothing but she was almost sure he had noticed the way she trembled.

He took one last picture and nodded in satisfaction.

"You're doing wonderful, Sakura. We got some really great shots. I want you kneel with your back to me and look over your shoulder. Tug one side of your underwear down a little like you're going to take them off."

His model nodded and got into the requested position. Her heart was now pounding for a different reason. Her last scrap of clothing would soon be taken away and she would be revealed completely. Oddly enough, she wasn't thinking about the fact that anyone who bought next months issue of Soft Tail, would see her naked. She was worried about being naked in front of Kakashi. What would he think of her? Would he like what he saw? These all should have been very silly and irrelevant questions, but Sakura found herself worrying all the same.

She looked over her shoulder and gave Kakashi what she hoped was a playful and flirty expression, her thumb hooked in the waistband of her panties so she could tug them down over one hipbone.

"Beautiful," he murmured, shooting a few more frames. "Now I want you to lay on your back, head toward the edge of the bed."

As Sakura got into position, Kakashi set his camera down once more and approached her.

"Tug your panties down," he said, his deep, delicious voice seeming to have grown even more husky.

Sakura practically quivered as he stood over her, ordering her to undress in that unbearably sexy voice. She lifted her hips so she could scoot the garment down over her butt, watching Kakashi who appeared upside down from her current perspective.

His eyes followed the black and white fabric as it slid down, down, until the smooth, hairless expanse of her mound was in view. He walked around to the side of the bed and reached out, and for a moment Sakura thought he made to touch her and her breath caught with excitement, but he only took her ankles gently in his hands and lifted them up at a ninety degree angle so that they pointed straight up to the ceiling.

He then took hold of her underwear and began to slide them up her legs until they were bunched around her shins and calves. His movement was slow and purposeful and incredibly sensual and Sakura could practically feel the wetness of her arousal gather between her thighs. He left a trail of burning nerve endings where he had touched her and she had to fight the need to squirm as her body ached for more.

When he had arranged her how he wanted, he looked up from his work with dark eyes, and again Sakura thought she saw the fires of desire in those black orbs. He held her glance for a long moment and when he moved forward, Sakura thought that he intended to kiss her, ravage her. She was very disappointed when it turned out he was just shifting his weight so he could stand.

"Stay just like that," he said. "This will make a great picture."

She wasn't sure, but she thought he seemed a little breathless. She wondered if maybe, just maybe, she was affecting him the way he was affecting her.

Her eyes met the camera from her upside down position and she heard the shutter click as he captured the erotic picture she made. He was then walked across what looked like the ceiling until he told her to sit up and the world righted itself. He helped her tug the little scrap of fabric over her shoes and discarded them, leaving her in nothing but her heels and helped her into her next pose. She was on her side, head propped up on one hand as if she were lounging, Her top knee was bent and angled in to hide her femininity, but her breasts were on full display. Kakashi was once again smoothing out the sheets, hands fluttering against her skin and Sakura couldn't help but notice that he seemed to be touching her far more often, not that she minded. Every brush of his fingers made her hotter, wetter, needier, and she wondered if he knew it.

She was on fire for him, and it must have showed in the pictures because Kakashi complimented her again and again on her lusty expressions. He instructed her though pose after pose, usually pausing to either fix the sheets or physically help move her into position between every single one. Some poses were more provocative than others, but none gave the camera a full view of her womanhood. He kept the pictures classy, and for that she was grateful.

However, she thought she was either going to burn up, or simply melt into a messy puddle on the sheets. When he positioned her into a kneeling position with her thighs spread, he brought her hand right between them to bare her weight and also to hide her most intimate parts from view. He brushed against her inner thigh in the process and Sakura had almost lost her mind as heat rushed up to pulse almost painfully in her core. She managed to keep her sanity by bringing the index finer of her free hand between her teeth, and while it looked like she was playfully biting her finger in the shot, the small, tooth shaped indentations she left showed the truth.

"Last pose," Kakashi finally said, telling her to lie on her back with her arms stretched over her head. He stood next to the bed and took a picture from a different perspective, shooting down from above rather than from the side.

"Good. Tilt your chin down just a little bit," he said softly. Sakura heard the camera click again before he reached out to adjust the position of her hands. As he did so, his arm brushed over her nipple. Hot sparks immediately raced along her spine. Her back arched on its own, pressing her sensitive breast more fully against him and a low, feverish moan escaped her lips before she had time to swallow it down.

She froze, wide eyed and mortified that she had made such a noise. There was no way Kakashi could ignore that. Would he think she was easy? Would he assume she was just a silly girl out to seduce a fairly successful photographer? Sakura didn't know why she cared so much, but she held her breath in nervous anticipation as he locked eyes with her for a short moment that seemed to go on forever.

At first his expression was full of surprise, but it morphed to one of understanding, and then to the darker, more dangerous features that she thought might be desire.

"This whole time," he breathed. "You've been turned on this whole time, haven't you?"

"I...I didn't intend to...I didn't mean...but then you touched me, and its been so long!"

Sakura knew she was babbling but couldn't seem to make herself stop. Her emotions were a tangled mess of desire, shame, fear and excitement.

Kakashi set down his camera slowly and leaned against the bed. He was still standing and he loomed over her. "Then am I correct in assuming that you liked it when I touched you?"

"Y-yes..." Sakura practically whimpered, despising how pathetic she sounded but unable to gather the strength back into her voice. This man had done something to her she had never experienced before. She had always been so strong, so self sufficient, working hard for the things she wanted, ignoring those who said she didn't have what it took. But right now her entire world had been narrowed down to the man in front of her. He was sharply in focus and everything else was a blur.

"Interesting," Kakashi whispered. "Then would you mind if I touched you again?"

Sakura could practically feel Kakashi tug the one red string of desire from the tangled mess of her other emotions, leaving them all behind. There was nothing in the world she wanted more than to be touched by him again.

"Please," she answered simply, and the words were out of her mouth before she even had time to think of the repercussions, of the fact that she had only just met this man and he was a perfect stranger to her. In fact, the danger and taboo of it all seemed to make it all the more exciting. Sakura had been a good girl all her life and right now she was dying for a change.

He was on her quicker than she would have though possible. She found herself pressed into the mattress by his warm weight atop her, hands braced on either side of her head to keep himself from crushing her. He was fully clothed and she was in nothing but heels, and that too seemed deliciously naughty in its own way.

"How did you make me want you?" he asked in a throaty whisper, the vibrations of his voice rumbling through his chest that was now pressed to hers. "Since the moment you walked in, I've been pulled to you like a magnet and I tried my best to distance myself, to be professional, but look what you've done. You've made it impossible to resist you."

And then he kissed her and Sakura felt like she was drowning, but not in cool clear waters, but in heat and fire. His lips nipped at hers hungrily as his tongue traced the fullness of her lower lip. The feeling made her gasp aloud and her hips ground up against his of their own accord, demanding primal satisfaction. She was met with something hard and hot, a bulge in his pants pressed to her inner thigh. She wondered if the kiss was making him as hot as it was making her, or maybe he'd had an erection all along and she had just failed to notice.

The photo shoot was long forgotten as his tongue slipped inside her mouth and coaxed her own into a sensual dance. It moved slowly against hers before sweeping over lips and teeth, exploring every corner of her mouth as he brought one hand between then and cupped her breast gently. Sakura moaned in reply as heat bloomed out from her nipple like a flower. It was just like she had imagined, his fingertips rough but his touch soft, squeezing the supple globe with just enough pressure to make her writhe with need.

His fingers brushed over the hard bud at the center just as he released her lips from their captivity, causing her to let out another desperate moan against his cheek. He consoled her with feather-light kisses along her jaw and down her neck as he rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

Through the lusty haze clouding her mind, Sakura tried to process what was happening. It seemed surreal that she would agree to a nude photo shoot in the first place and now she was pinned beneath the insanely good looking photographer whom she barely knew at all. As he kissed over her collarbone and then suddenly enveloped her untouched breast into the warm cavern of his mouth, she decided she didn't care how or why it was happening. All she cared about was that he better not stop.

He sucked hungrily at her breast, tongue swirling around the puckered areola and teeth scraping over the swollen nipple. Sakura shuddered as liquid heat pulsed maddeningly between her thighs. She had never wanted...no needed something this badly before. She tried to tell him so, tried to beg him to touch her where she craved him most, but the rapid flick of tongue over one tightened nipple reduced her speech to breathless cries.

Fortunately, he seemed to know just what to do. He hand abandoned her breast so his mouth could switch and give it the same torturously wonderful treatment while he slid his palm down the flat plane of her stomach towards her hairless mound. He cupped her briefly, pressing the heel of his hand to against her clit and grinding back and fourth. The action caused her to moan his name in broken syllables as a searing, electric heat coursed through her body. He gave her sensitive flesh one final lick before pulling away to nuzzle the soft skin between the two mounds. He was panting hard, hot breath warming the valley of her breasts and in a way, Sakura was glad that she was not the only one who felt so incredibly out of control. Somehow she had aroused this man who had seemed the epitome of sexy and cool. He saw naked women everyday and yet he seemed captivated by her. If what Ino said was true, then there was indeed something special about herself that had managed to cause Kakashi to break his self imposed dry spell with women.

Without warning, he slipping one long digit inside of her. Her slick flesh parted easily and her body welcomed him inside by clamping down on him immediately, rippling around him like a living thing. Sakura sobbed at the sudden intrusion, back arching and body shuddering as heat lanced through her like a thousand hot needles, nearly painful in their pleasure. He had barely touched her and look what was happening to her! She was coming apart at the seams, breaking down until there would be nothing left of her rational mind.

Kakashi growled against her skin, a hungry, primal sound that she would have expected to hear from a tiger or wolf. He lifted his head and met her eyes and she nearly gasped aloud at the frightening intensity she saw in them. The were dark but somehow they practically glowed from within with the fires of his lust. This man meant to have her, all of her, and even if Sakura had wanted to dissuade him she wasn't sure she would have been successful.

"Jesus," he growled, his voice now raspier and sexier than ever. "You're so damn wet."

Indeed she was. Sakura could feel the slick honey seeping from her core, dampening her inner thighs. She couldn't recall ever being this aroused, but then again, Kakashi seemed to be redefining everything she thought she knew about sex.

She didn't know how to respond to his comment, and even if she had, the words would have died unspoken in her throat as he pulled his finger back until it was nearly free of her, and then pushed back in as deep as he could go.

Sakura arched again as she cried out, this time nearly off the bed but Kakashi pushed her back onto the silky crimson sheets with a growl as he repeated the action over and over, working his finger in and out of her slowly, filling her deeply each time. His eyes remained fixed to her face as drove her wild, his free hand hold her down as she tried to arch and writhe. He seemed unconcerned with the fact that he was still fully dressed and his own need was straining prominently against his dark pants. In that moment, he had eyes only for her and it was the most erotic experience Sakura had ever had.

She could feel her slick canal tightening around him, fluttering and flexing as he slid inside her slowly, relentlessly. When he added a second finger Sakura whimpered, not in pain but in sheer delight as he stretched her further. Even so, it wasn't enough. She craved something thicker, longer. He was moving too slow, too shallow and even the way she bucked her hips restlessly against his hand could not make him go faster. His ministrations were sweet torture, and when he bent his head to once again draw one erect nipple into his mouth, Sakura feared she would lose her mind. There was so much sensation, enough to make her toes curl and a thin sheen of sweat glisten on her porcelain skin, but it wasn't enough. She needed him inside of her, filling her up in the most intimate way.

"Please," she managed to sob. "Please, Kakashi..."

Once again he released her breast, this time with a wet pop and fixing her with those startlingly intense eyes as his fingers stilled within her.

"Please what? What is it you want, Sakura?"

"I need you!" she moaned. "God, Kakashi, I can't take it!"

Though his eyes still burned with that strange black fire, the corner of his mouth curved upwards into a smirk of amusement.

"But Sakura, you have me," he said, wriggling his fingers inside her to remind her. He then pulled them free of her with a wet slurp, her body tightening instinctively in an effort to keep his digits deep inside.

He dragged them slowly up her body, leaving a damp trail from her dripping entrance, up her abdomen, past her navel and bisecting her breasts to play along her collarbone. Her womanhood felt achingly empty, maddeningly unfulfilled. The headstrong Sakura who fought for what she wanted reemerged as her hand found the hot, hard shaft molded against his pant leg and wrapped her fingers around him in a surprisingly strong grip.

Kakashi let out a surprised gasp and she noted with satisfaction that his smug smirk was effectively wiped from his face.

"This. Inside."

Even a blind man could not have understood her message any more clearly.

For a moment, he seemed shocked at her bravado, but then a smile slowly formed on his lips, but this time it wasn't smug. It was the predatory look of a man knowing he was moving in for the kill. Though her hand was still confidently wrapped around his clothed member, Sakura swallowed hard. It had been years since she had had sex of any kind and she couldn't help but wonder if she was in over her head.

She didn't have a chance to ponder further because she suddenly found herself being lifted off the bed and tossed over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. She gave a small squeak of surprise as he hoisted her as if she weighed nothing at all and proceeded to carry her out of the studio and down the hall where she had visited the bathroom before. The door at the end opened, not into a room, but a steep flight of stairs which he took with practiced efficiency, unhindered by the one hundred and twenty pounds of naked female he carried. The door at the top opened into a living room, by he breezed past it hardly giving Sakura time to look. He went down the hall and into the bedroom, and Sakura realized belatedly that Kakashi must live in the apartment above his studio.

He deposited her gently on the bed and Sakura found herself lying on an expanse of simple gray flannel. She ran her fingers along the fuzzy surface, finding it much more inviting and somehow less pornographic than the gaudy red satin downstairs. The room was decent sized, but not huge, containing his queen sized bed, a dresser, and two bookcases. The one window was covered by sheer curtains that let in the soft golden glow of late afternoon. The room was clean except for the open closet door which contained an overflowing clothes hamper. Apparently Kakashi either disliked doing laundry or hadn't found the time. One bookcase was filled to overflowing with books. From the spines she could see that some were about photography, but most were romance novels. She noticed nearly a shelf and a half were dedicated to orange-jacketed books by the same author. The other bookcase contained camera equipment. Various cameras, lens attachments and film canisters were all crammed onto wooden shelves. A stack of portfolios too big to fit on the shelves rested on the floor. Sakura wanted to flip through them and study his work but it would have to wait. Something much more interesting presented itself as Kakashi stripped off his shirt and tossed it aside before reaching for the fly of his pants.

Kakashi apparently had no time to do laundry because he spent every free moment at the gym. His body was perfection, all sculpted muscle and chiseled features. He kicked off his shoes and socks as he worked the zipper of his pants down. His eyes were on her, watching her watch him undress. Her mouth went dry as he worked his pants down his thighs revealing a pair of forest green boxer briefs, the crotch tented by what had to be a very impressive piece of male anatomy. He peeled them away without ceremony, apparently completely unaware of what an alluring picture he made, but when his manhood sprang free of its confines to bounce lightly against his washboard stomach, her breath caught. Neither her medical textbooks nor real life experience had prepared for the girth or length of Kakashi's manhood.

Her trepidation must have showed because he paused looking at her questioningly.

"Sakura," he asked. "You have done this before...right?"

Realizing she had been gawking, she quickly averted her eyes and gave a short nod, a blush warming her cheeks.

"Yes, but...its been a while. Maybe...a really long while."

He offered her another smile, this one comforting as he knelt to the bed, moving like a big cat and urged her to lie back as he moved atop her.

"It's been a while for me to," he soothed. "But we can move slow if you like."

He dipped his head and kissed away the last of the ruby red color on her lips. The fire that had receded to a soft throb flared anew, instantly setting all her nerve endings ablaze and reminding her of just how badly she wanted this. The kiss was slow and unhurried, but deep and thorough. It seemed he never rushed anything, even in the midst of passion. His fingers returned to her opening, gently probing the swollen skin around her entrance, but never entering. He gathered her plentiful juices on the pads of his fingers and smeared them over her clit, making her body jump and convulse as pleasure flared out from her most sensitive place. His touches were so gentle, but it was enough to work her into a frenzy. Once again she was desperate for him, irrational with her need for satisfaction. All it had taken was a single deep kiss and a few skillful caresses to drive her wild.

"Kakashi," she pleaded against his lips grinding her pelvis wantonly against his fingers as she tried to get him to slip inside and fill her the way he had before.

His response was to pull away from her, leaving her body exposed to the cool air. She wondered for a moment if she had done something wrong or if he had changed his mind, but then he saw him reach for a box under the bed and pull out a small golden wrapper. She mentally smacked herself upside the head. She had been so heated, so desperate, that she hadn't even given a thought to protection. She was glad Kakashi still had enough sense to remember something so important.

She noted he actually checked the expiration date before tearing open the foil. She realized his dry spell might be as long as hers if not longer as she watched him roll the pale latex skin down, down, down his length.

Condom in place, he once again sank to the bed and captured her lips in another kiss. Sakura appreciated the sentiment, but she was already plenty primed and could not wait another second. With a burst of strength, she managed to roll him over so he was on his back and she was now straddling his hips. She didn't even wait for his surprise to diminish before grabbing his member and guiding it to her soaking womanhood.

She didn't tease him by rubbing the head of his shaft against slick lips or grind him against her clit. Their photo shoot had gotten her wetter than any other foreplay could have. She sank down on him in one hard stroke, burying him to the hilt and crying aloud as she was filled to the brim by his pulsating length. Never had she felt so wonderfully full, so perfectly stretched. But just the feel of him inside her was not enough. Her body yearned for release and she was set on reaching it.

Sakura braced her hands on his chest, thinking to herself that they looked very small against the hard planes of muscle. She met his surprised eyes and gave him a smile as she began to raise and lower her hips, slowly at first but soon building to an impressive speed.

He groaned her name, eyes squeezing shut before they undoubtedly rolled back in his head. His hands gripped her hips, fingers spreading to squeeze the toned cheeks of her rear. She could feel him trying to slow her down but she would not have it. It felt too good to drive him inside her, in and out, up and down, bouncing on that thick, hard shaft and impaling herself as deep as she could go. She could feel her body squeezing him, coiling down around his member as she raced towards orgasm. Never had she come so close to achievement so fast. She was panting hard, her breath coming in short little gasps as she worked her body atop him.

"Kakashi," she moaned, realizing in the back of her mind that she didn't even know this man's last name. She was about to orgasm, with him deep inside and she couldn't even remember his last name!

She switched her hands to brace behind her, gripping his thighs as she continued to ride him with wild abandon, she saw that he was looking at her, watching her body writhe and the place where they were joined intimately. However, his expression did not hold the expression of blazing desire that it had before. It looked strained. Sweat was starting to bead on his furrowed brow.

"Sakura," he panted harshly. "Slow down."

Defiant and aware that she was the one in control, Sakura felt like a seductress for perhaps the first time in her life as she uttered her answer.

"No."

The sight of this attractive man beneath her, trembling, pleading, on the brink of losing himself, gave her an intoxicating sense of power. She wanted to reach oblivion and take him, force him with her. She found the strength to increase her speed and slam her hips down a little harder despite the fatigue creeping into her muscles.

Kakashi grunted, a low and guttural sound, and she was sure he was going to come undone any moment. Her core tightened almost painfully, wrapping around his member like a coiled serpent as she prepared herself for the rush that always came with release.

However, her euphoria was cut short as she found herself being pushed off and tossed aside, dragged to the edge of the bed as Kakashi moved with a speed that she had thought impossible. She was now on her hands and knees while Kakashi stood on the carpeted floor behind her.

A long-fingered hand pressed firmly between her shoulder blades pushed her upper body down until her cheek rested on soft flannel sheets while her backside was still high in the air. His other hand gripped her hip, thwarting her attempt to wiggle away.

"Your enthusiasm is appreciated," he said. "But I want this to last more than a few minutes. I want to take my time with you."

His voice had taken on a tone that seemed darker somehow, maybe even a little dangerous. It made Sakura tremble with excitement as his hand smoothed down her back and over the rounded curve of her bottom. Her womanhood pulsed hotly, demanding to be filled once more and she couldn't help but squirm a little in frustration. She had been so close and now she was being made to wait.

Something hot and blunt prodded her opening and Sakura tensed, preparing to be entered again. The moment didn't come as he instead dragged the tip of his member back and forth across her opening, pausing now and then to tap it against her clit. She moaned in pleasured frustration, trying to adjust her hips so he would slip inside but he held her steady.

"Don't rush this," he whispered, bending over to shower her back with soft, tender kisses. His length slipped between her lips but he did not enter her. Instead be began to thrust his hips, dragging his thickness back and forth between the soaking lips of her sex. He moved slowly, torturously, sliding effortlessly thanks to the plentiful lubrication seeping from her. He was breathing hard, groaning behind her as both hands came to rest on her hips.

Sakura whimpered and mewled, loving the feeling of his hard heat but longing for the deepest penetration when he was seated fully inside her. She couldn't move, couldn't force him to fulfill her. She could only endure the wonderfully erotic but incredibly frustrating feeling of him thrusting against her, but not inside her.

She turned her face to the side and was able to look at him. He was watching her with those dark eyes, drinking in her prone form as submitted. She bit her lip against the pleasure that came with feminine muscles contracting pleasantly. Just his eyes on her turned her on, made her feel sexy and daring and reckless. But right now, if she didn't feel him push himself deep inside her, she would simply die.

"Please," she panted. "Please, I need you inside. Put your cock inside!"

Her use of profanity seemed to amuse him. His lips once again curved into that knowing smile. He paused mid-thrust and remained still against her quivering flesh.

"You really want it bad, don't you?"

"Yes!" she practically cried. "I can't wait anymore!"

Their eyes remained locked as he pulled back, and this time the blunt head of his manhood aimed true, parting velvet folds to sink inside the tight little hole that seemed to be made for him. Moans filled the air in a two part harmony his eased himself inside her, bit by bit, inch by inch, pushing forward with agonizing slowness until at last Sakura could feel the soft sacks of his testes press against her rear.

She could feel her own body tensing, squeezing, releasing, contracting, muscles rippling around him as he remained still within her. Kakashi undoubtedly felt it too because she watched his eyes slide shut and his jaw set while his fingers gripped her hips harder.

"Jesus," he muttered again. "You're so tight, so damn perfect!"

He began to thrust, but it was slow and controlled, far from the reckless pounding Sakura had preferred. She could feel every inch of him drag along the slippery, slick walls of her sex, back and fourth, back and forth. He built up her desire to new heights, as he entered her over and over and the way he watched her as he did so was the most erotic thing she had ever experienced.

No amount of whimpering and pleading could entice him to go faster until he decided it was time. Gradually, he increased his pace, moving against her quicker, pounding a little harder, until the sound of wet flesh against flesh filled the room. Sakura wailed like a cat in heat, her voice mingling with his labored grunts and growls. He speared her deep, hitting places within that hadn't been stimulated while she was on top.

"Oh Kakashi!" she moaned wantonly. "Oh yes! Please!"

But he refused to grant her request, slowing down abruptly until he was once again moving in slow, gentle strokes behind her. When she whimpered for more, he denied her.

"Just relax," he said. "I told you I wanted to take my time and I meant it."

He wrapped an arm around her, palm pressed to her stomach as he began to speed up again. Sakura found herself unable to move. He had complete control over their union and she was forced to endure whatever he did. Over and over he sped up until her body was rocked with the force of his thrusts, twin slacks slapping against hairless lips as he lodged himself in her slick, welcoming sex. Then he would slow down to a crawl, causing Sakura to squirm and beg and shiver. His stamina was incredible, showing no traces of fatigue except for his labored breath, but Sakura didn't know how much more she could take. Her body was shaking, not from exhaustion but from being on the edge of orgasm for so long. Her pleads were becoming more desperate, more incoherent as their sweat slicked bodies glided against each other relentlessly.

Kakashi finally took pity on her and lowered the hand on her stomach down until his fingers were near the place their bodies were joined. As he moved in slow, unwavering strokes, he brought the tip of one finger to her clit and began to rub it in languid, circular motions. Sakura's body responded immediately, inner muscles clenching and flexing as she cried out his name. Scalding hot sensation pulsed from the point of contact and radiated out until it was in the tips of her fingers and toes.

"That's it," he encouraged, watching her tremble beneath him. "Take it Sakura, take me deep. I want to watch you come. Come hard for me, baby."

His words were naughty, but not nasty and only acted as fuel to the raging fire burning in her loins. His finger teased her clit expertly as he once again picked up speed and soon he was pounding into her like an animal with bone jarring thrusts. His fingers never faltered as played with her swollen pink pearl, every little touch sending hot electric fragments of desire coursing through her. Her muscles squeezed tighter and tighter, drawing awed explicatives from her partner as she clamped down around him. Her last thought before she tumbled into the abyss was that she was sure she was going to die, for there was no way she could experience something so intense and live to talk about it.

And then she was flying. She heard a girl screaming wildly and realized it must be her own voice. Kakashi slowed down his pounding thrusts to a steady grind, intensifying her orgasm further as his fingers continued to flick over her clit with skilled ease. Never had she felt like this, her whole body convulsing, shuttering. Colored lights erupted behind closed eyelids and she was sure her thundering heart would find a way to beat right out of her chest. Small hands clawed at the sheets and Kakashi had to tighten his grip to keep her in place as he continued to thrust into her slowly.

At last, pleasure that bordered on pain began to ebb away and she was left feeling boneless and weak. Her body still shivered erratically and she found she was sobbing softly, tears forming in the corner of her eyes at the sheer intensity of the experience. She felt Kakashi at last pull free from her, her sex feeling empty, but not achingly so. She would have crumpled into a heap if he hadn't swept her up in strong arms and laid her out gently on the bed, head cradled in the softness of a pillow.

Her eyes were still shut because the effort it took to open them seemed tremendous. She was helpless to do anything more than just lie there as her heart and lungs still worked overtime to keep her conscious. Warm, soft lips pressed to her own, and then again to her cheek. They fluttered over her skin in lazy patterns, moving down her throat and collarbone, over her neck and breasts and stomach. Sakura sighed in contentment, her body more relaxed than it had ever been before. Gone were the thoughts of studying and tests and stress. The only things that existed in her mind was the softness of the flannel beneath her and the soft touch of Kakashi's hands and lips.

She could feel him kiss over her hipbone and down to where curly pink pubic hair would have been if she hadn't shaved it all away. His hands smoothed up her inner thighs and gently pressed them apart. And then his hot breath was ghosting over sensitive flesh, flesh that was still slick and wet and pulsing from their previous activities. And then something warm and pliable was sliding between juicy, desire drenched lips and her eyes flew open to find Kakashi eating up the remains of her orgasm.

She gasped as his tongue flicked over her incredibly sensitive clit, the touch sending a jolt of electricity through her body.

He looked up and smiled at her shocked expression.

"You didn't think I was done with you, did you?" he chuckled, hands tightening on her thighs in case she tried to wiggle away. He lowered his head and went back to licking her most intimate place, cleaning her like a cat and taking great pleasure in the activity.

Small convulsions wracked Sakura's body as his tongue swirled around the swollen bundle of nerves above her opening. Her body was still far too sensitive and even his gentle touches were overloading her senses. She felt dizzy and disoriented as his tongue slipped inside her, wriggling teasingly. Soft whimpers turned to moans as he managed to coax her tired body back into a state of feverish desire.

He growled softly, a dark sound, primal and hungry, that vibrated against tender tissue and made her gasp sharply. She knew she was this man's captive until he'd had his way with her and both of them were thoroughly satisfied. What should have been a frightening thought now only filled her with excitement. His stamina seemed endless and his sexual knowledge superior, but the smooth glide of his tongue over her quivering sex only made her want him more, made her eager to submit to whatever else he had in store.

Shaking fingers found their way into wild silver locks, tangling themselves in the coarse strands and anchoring his hungry mouth to her throbbing core. Hips once again began to grind desperately, bucking against his mouth as she tried to get him to impale her further, to fill her impossibly deep with his limber muscle. The pleasure washed over her in waves, ebbing and flowing like the tide as he switched between licking her swollen pink bud and thrusting inside her.

Strong hands massaged her inner thighs and Sakura couldn't remember ever feeling quite so secure, so comfortable, so wild with a man. She felt a sort of connection with him that often took months to build with previous boyfriends. Her normally analytical mind would have gone on to contemplate why and wonder what it all meant, but a hard suck on her clit wiped all thought from her mind as she had what could only be described as a miniature orgasm. The world was whited out for a moment and when she regained her senses, he was atop her, his member poised to enter her once more.

He waited for their eyes to meet, and Sakura couldn't help but feel like he was looking into her very soul, like he was seeing all her secrets and fears and dreams that she had never shared with anyone else. That was silly, of course. She knew such a thing was impossible, but as he sheathed himself within her, pushing forward into slick, yielding warmth, she once again sensed a connection between them that ran deeper than the mere joining of their bodies.

He groaned her name as her tightness surrounded him, and she could actually feel the pulse of his throbbing length against her inner walls as he moved. Her hands tried to find purchase on his back, slipping down on perspiring skin until she was able to grab onto the hard muscle of his butt. She could feel it flexing and stretching just beneath the surface as his body moved with fluid grace and restrained power.

She hooked her legs around his hips, lifting her pelvis to meet his in hope of driving him in even deeper. Together, they fell into a steady rhythm, bodies meshing in perfect unison. Kakashi's mouth had left her primed and needy and already she could feel the invisible spring coiling tighter in her belly.

His movements were passionate and sweet as he sensuously moved above her, hands braced by her head to support his own weight. In his eyes she thought she saw her own awe and wonderment reflected. She hoped he was feeling the same magic she was, the same incredible connection. Even as the thought glided across her brain and fluttered away, his mouth was lowering towards hers, pulled together as if their lips held opposite ends of a magnet.

Kakashi let out a raspy moan which she swallowed down as their tongues intertwined. She allowed herself to be swept away by his intoxicating kiss, and opened her eyes only when he had pulled away. Her inner fire was once again burning too hot and the need for release began to consume her once more. She bucked her hips faster, more insistently against his and this time he complied by increasing his speed. The delicious friction against her inner walls made her back arch, her toes curl. Fingernails sank into his skin, leaving little half moons as she tried to hang on, tried to cope as every nerve ending was set on fire. She was so close, so very close to release, and she could tell by way Kakashi's jaw clenched that he was too.

She arched and writhed, bucking hard against him but it wasn't enough. She couldn't quite get the stimulation she needed to send her over the edge. He seemed to sense her frustration because he suddenly slung one slender leg over her shoulder, easily manipulating her smaller form, and began to slam in and out of her with incredible force. He drove the breath from her lungs and the tears that had been gathering in her eyes finally fell, cutting wet trails down her cheeks as the intensity of their coupling overwhelmed her.

"Oh God!" she sobbed. "Oh my god! Kakashi!"

Her orgasm was so intense it was nearly painful, crashing over her like a tidal wave, rocking her very foundation like an earthquake, blowing her away as if she were caught in a tornado. Every muscle, every fiber, contracted, shuddered, convulsed. Her hands tore at the sheets, her body thrashed, and Kakashi had to hold her leg tight to his shoulder and hold her down. If she had been in her right mind, she would have wondered how the hell he had managed to put her in such a position when she usually wasn't that flexible, but she no longer possessed the capacity for such rational thinking. There was only him and his low, guttural utterance of her name as his own body shuddered with the force of his release.

Even in that chaotic moment, they managed to lock gazes and watched as the other came undone, even if only for a moment before the pleasure became too much and Sakura had to surrender. Her orgasm might have only lasted a few seconds or it might have gone on longer, but it was impossible to tell. She hadn't even realized she had closed her eyes until they were fluttering open in the aftermath. Kakashi had rolled them to the side, arms wrapped around her protectively as he too tried to recover. Both were breathing hard, the sheets now damp with their sweat. His member was still wedged inside her but she could feel it softening now that its job was done. She felt warm, secure and more satisfied than she had ever been in her life. Her bones felt as if they'd been replaced with gelatin and she doubted they would support her weight if she tried to get up and walk. She felt lazy, sleepy, and it felt so good to lay here entwined with this gloriously naked man. Gradually, her breathing returned back to normal and the sweat began to dry on her skin. She was already drifting comfortably towards sleep when the warm body beside her shifted. Warm kisses fluttered across her lips and she opened her mouth to invite a longer, sweeter one.

She resisted the urge to fall asleep in his arms and forced heavy eyelids open. She found him staring at her appreciatively, fingertips dancing over the curve of her hip and dip of her waist.

"Hey," he said softly, his expression tender and gentle.

"Hey," she replied shyly, suddenly unsure of what happened next. Was this where she packed up her things, got dressed and left? The part where he told her this was a one time thing and she shouldn't expect to see him again? Sakura was new to one night stands and it surprised her how badly she did not want to leave his embrace.

"I...I know this was all very sudden. I've never done something like this before," he said, and now it was his turn to look embarrassed.

"What? Give a girl two consecutive, mind blowing orgasms?" she replied playfully, wanting to sit here and banter as long as he'd let her.

Kakashi looked sheepish. "Well...that part isn't exactly a first, but I'd never had sex that was so...well...amazing. What I meant to say is that I've never done something like this with a client, especially while on a shoot. It's unprofessional and quite unlike me, and for that I apologize."

Sakura had honestly forgotten about the shoot completely. It seemed like it happened days ago instead of just an hour.

"Oh..." she said, wondering if this meant he regretted what they'd done. She hoped not. "Well, I've never slept with anyone I wasn't already dating for some time, so I guess this is new for both of us."

She rolled onto her back away from him and stretched her arms above her head, loving the ease of movement that came with completely relaxed muscles.

"And for the record," she added. "I've never had sex anywhere close to that good."

She turned her head and smiled at him and Kakashi suddenly turned thoughtful.

"Don't move," he said, getting out of bed and disposing of the used condom in the nearby trashcan before pulling on his briefs. He went to the window and opened the curtains, letting in more light that had lost some of its golden sheen as the sun dipped toward the horizon.

He went to the bookcase and selected a camera and a roll of film, and as he dropped the small canister in its designated compartment, he asked if it would be ok to take a few more pictures of her, not for the magazine, but for himself.

"Sure," Sakura said hesitantly. She couldn't imagine she would be all that attractive in this moment. She was sure all Ino's hard work was now ruined. Her hair must be destroyed and her makeup a mess after sweating and crying and rubbing her cheek on the sheets.

However, Kakashi seemed adamant as he found just the right angle and snapped several shots. He had her turn her head this way and that, had her change her body position or move her arm, and soon he had shot the entire roll of film.

"You are so beautiful in this moment, that I had to capture it," he explained. Those pictures are going to turn out amazing.

"Oh," she said again, not sure of how to reply, but she didn't have to because he sat on the edge of the bed and kissed her again.

"I don't know what it is about you," he whispered when he had pulled away. "But I'm drawn to you in a way I can't explain. Even while photographing you downstairs, it was like..."

"Like you didn't have a choice," Sakura finished, knowing exactly how she felt because she felt the same way.

"Yes!" Kakashi exclaimed with a laugh. "It's crazy, but I just couldn't help myself. Maybe it was a blessing that Ino had to leave early."

Sakura wondered exactly what his words meant for the future. Did that mean he was interested in dating her? Or was his attraction fading now that he'd gotten what he wanted? She found that she like him a lot. More than a lot. More than she had liked anyone in a very long time and she was suddenly scared that rejection from him now would be more than she could take. She wasn't sure if she would cry but she didn't want to find out. As much as she wanted to stay the night, she knew she shouldn't, especially since she had a big test to study for. As convenient of an excuse as that was, she knew she wouldn't be getting any studying done tonight anyway. Her thoughts would be full of Kakashi.

"Can I use your shower?" she blurted. And Kakashi looked surprised at the abrupt change of topic, but then he must have realized the sweat they had worked up and nodded, directing her down the hall and to the right.

Sakura swiped his long sleeved shirt off the floor and pulled it over her head since her clothes were still downstairs. It reached the tops of her thighs and provided sufficient coverage as she padded to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Upon switching on the light, she realized her appearance wasn't as disheveled as she thought. Ino had probably used the whole can of hairspray to make sure that her pin curls stayed in place even during vigorous physical activity. She must have used waterproof eyeliner and mascara, because she was lacking the raccoon eyes and inky tear streaks down her face that she had expected. Her lipstick was long gone and some of the blush on one cheek had rubbed away, but for the most part, she was intact. She decided she wouldn't worry about unpinning her hair and washing it out or cleaning up her face. She probably wouldn't be able to get it off without makeup remover anyway. She would just rinse off her body, dress and be on her way.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts and she opened it to find Kakashi standing there with a towel and her clothes.

"I thought you might need these," he said, and Sakura took them with a thank you. "I also thought you could use a little help," he said, stepping into the bathroom. "Would that be alright?"

Sakura was about to tell him that she could manage fine on her own and that she wouldn't be long, but those beautiful dark eyes full of warmth and mystery made it impossible to say no. The fact that he was still only clad in boxer briefs didn't help either. A women would have to be crazy to turn away a body like that.

She nodded before she could stop herself and he immediately instructed her to sit down on the closed toilet seat so he could begin the complicated process of taking all the bobby pins out of her hair. He worked quickly and silently and soon all the pins were gone, although her hair amazingly still help its shape for the most part.

He stooped to open the cabinet under the sink and pulled out a package of makeup removing wipes and Sakura was not sure what to make of it. Did Kakashi need them for himself or were they left over from a past girlfriend? Or maybe, despite what Ino had said, he had the occasional one night stand and kept a supply of things a woman might need.

He must have seen her questioning look because he explained that Ino had run out of wipes on the job once and ever since then he kept a spare pack just in case. He crouched down so he was level with her and told her to close her eyes.

"I can do it myself. You don't need-"

Sakura's protests were silenced with a finger pressed gently to her lips. He was smiling at her again, that charming, winning smile that made it so impossible to resist.

"I know you can," he replied. "But I can probably do the job faster and easier. Now, don't move."

He began to drag the damp wipe over her cheek, removing heavy layers of foundation and blush, coloring the pristine white surface a muddy pinky beige.

His touch was soothing and she found herself relaxing into the hand cupping her chin. She shut her eyes as requested and felt she cool cloth rub over her eyelids, gently lifting away eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara. When he scrubbed over lips to remove the last of the red stain, she allowed herself a peek. His face was calm, peaceful, and he seemed totally engrossed in his current task. Sakura had to fight to keep her lips from forming a smile. He was just so darn cute, fussing over her like a mother hen.

When he was satisfied with his handy work, he tossed the dirty cloth into the trash and stood, drawing back the simple white shower curtain and cranking on the hot water. Sakura caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror and was disappointed to see that she was back to her normal, unglamorous self. There wasn't a trace of the makeup that had made her into every man's fantasy. The beautiful pinup model was gone and all that was left was boring old Sakura with a lot of hairspray in her hair.

When Kakashi shifted beside her, she turned her attention to him and immediately her eyes were glued to his fingers as they pushed his last remaining article of clothing down over his hips. Once the material hit the floor, she found herself transfixed by an entirely different part of him for a moment before she was able to tear her eyes away.

Kakashi caught her staring and chuckled softly, taking a single step toward her that closed the distance between them in the small bathroom.

"You won't be needing this," he rasped, grasping the bottom hem of the barrowed shirt she was wearing and tugging it over her head. They were both completely nude and Sakura was suddenly overcome by a wave of self consciousness. All of her flaws seemed highlighted under the bright florescent bulb. She no long was able to hide behind glamorous makeup or sexy lingerie and she waited for the look of disappointment as Kakashi realized she wasn't the beautiful, mystifying creature he had thought her to be.

She crossed her arms over her bare breasts, hiding the unimpressive curves from view, but Kakashi looked neither disappointed nor regretful. Instead, he simply took her hands in his, coaxing them away from her body, and dipped his head to give her a slow, smoldering kiss that made Sakura forget all about being boring and unsexy. Without disengaging their lips, he managed to maneuver them both under the steamy spray of the shower where they would remain until the hot water ran out.

XXXXX

Sakura tried not to look at the cell phone that lay silent on her desk next to her open textbook. She was trying her hardest to study but she just couldn't seem to concentrate. Over a week had gone by since her encounter with Kakashi Hatake (she had learned his last name since then) and she hadn't heard a word from him. After their shower he had asked her to stay the night and she had declined. He had nodded in acceptance and asked for her number instead, assuring her he would call, but he didn't and Sakura wasn't sure what to think.

A part of her told her to forget all about him, to write him off as a fling and nothing more, but a silly, romantic part of her held out hope that he indeed might still call and want to see her again.

Rather than dwell on it, she tried to do the sensible thing and bury herself in her studies, knowing all the energy she spent worrying about him would be put to better use reading over test material. The strategy had served her well because she had scored higher than usual on the last test she had taken only days before, but the semester wasn't over yet and she had multiple classes she needed to pass. She really didn't have time to worry about a man who had probably just been out to seduce her once and nothing more.

Yet her mind continued to insist that their bought of passion had been more than that. He had claimed he had never felt this way about a girl before. He had said himself that he hadn't been with a woman in quite some time. How could incredible sex like that boil down to nothing more than just...well, sex? The way he had applied lipstick and taken off her makeup, the way his fingers had teased her skin as he adjusted the sheets during the shoot, hell, even the way he had lathered up a washcloth and proceeded to clean every inch of her body in the shower had been sensual and passionate. His touch conveyed so much more than pure lust. He seemed genuinely interested in her and Sakura knew she liked him far more than she cared to let on. And yet, he didn't call!

She groaned aloud and planted her face squarely in the open pages of her book. She had gotten so good at ignoring the opposite sex and focusing solely on her studies. What had gone wrong?

An insanely good looking, sweet and sexy photographer with a body to die for and a debonair scar over his eye had happened. That's what.

In an impromptu fit of frustration, Sakura picked up her pen and threw it across the room. It bounced harmlessly off the wall and rolled under her bed. She huffed in annoyance, still not feeling any better and now without a pen.

Before she could get up and fish the writing utensil out from all the dust bunnies, her phone buzzed, vibrating noisily on her desk. She snatched it off the desk with a speed greater than she had ever displayed before when answering the phone and looked at the caller I.D. It was a number she didn't recognize. Breathlessly, she flipped it open and held it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sakura. It's good to hear your voice again."

The sexy rasp on the other end of the line was unmistakable and she had to refrain from squealing like a prepubescent girl at a rock concert.

"Hey, Kakashi," she said, trying very hard to keep her cool. "I haven't heard from you. I though you forgot all about me."

"I could never forget about you," he assured, his voice taking on a surprised tone like he couldn't believe she would think such a thing. "You've been on my mind every day since I met you, but I wanted to wait until I got something straightened out first before I contacted you. It took longer than I thought, otherwise I would have called you sooner."

"Oh," she said uncertainly, picking up the yellow highlighter she had been using in her textbook and doodling little hearts in the corner of her notes. "What did you have to straighten out?"

"It's a surprise," he replied and she swore she could almost hear the smile in his voice. "But I want to show it to you this weekend if you're free. I know you're busy with school but if you don't have time to come to me, I'll drive to you. I...miss you, Sakura. More than I can say."

She felt giddy, giggly, almost delirious with happiness. He did miss her after all!

"I would love to see you, but I have midterms coming up. If you could come out here on Sunday, I could try and get all my studying done before that."

"Of course," he replied quickly, seeming almost as eager as she was. "I can't wait."

She gave him her address and hung up, thinking to herself that Sunday could not come soon enough.

XXXXX

There was a knock on her door a little after two on Sunday afternoon and Sakura practically sprinted to the door. Once she got there, she realized she should wait a few seconds so Kakashi wouldn't think she was as anxious as she really was. She had actually styled her hair, dug out her small supply of make up, and even painted her nails an alluring shade of jade. Well, at least she thought it was alluring. She had spent all morning cleaning up her apartment and primping and neglecting her textbooks and now he was finally here.

She opened the door to find him casually dressed in jeans and an olive green sweater. His hair was still as disheveled as ever but he still looked good enough to eat. An ambiguous black satchel was slung over his shoulder and Sakura wondered if it contained the surprise he had mentioned.

She invited him in, suddenly feeling nervous and awkward and unsure of where to put her hands as she closed the door and scurried into the living room where she offered him a seat. He eased himself down onto one half of the loveseat, his long limbs bending with smooth and graceful ease.

"Your apartment is nice," he said, looking around at her bare white walls and minimal amounts of furniture. Sakura wondered if he was just being polite because her poverty inspired taste in interior design could not possibly be attractive. She hoped he wouldn't get hungry and peek in her fridge because it was even more empty than the rest of the house.

"T-thanks," she stuttered, taking a seat when he patted the empty space next to him.

"I might as well give you all the news right away," he said, unzipping the black bag and pulling out a small laptop. "I sent in the proofs of your photo shoot to Soft Tail and they loved them. They're really pleased with you and I wouldn't be surprised if you get called back by either them or another magazine."

"Really?" Sakura squeaked in surprise. She was astounded. Never had she thought she could ever land one nude photo shoot, let alone perform so well that she would be asked back. Her mind was whirling with the possibilities but she had to consider the fact that this wasn't really what she wanted to do. She wanted to be a doctor, not a model, and if she took off her clothes for every photographer that asked, it might harm her career later.

The computer booted up quickly and Kakashi opened up a folder full of images.

"I brought them so you could see," he said. "If modeling is something you'd like to pursue I could help you build a portfolio. I'd be happy to do some more photo sessions for you because I could use them in my portfolio as well. You're a wonderful model and very photogenic."

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes as he opened the first image. The red sheets and black velvet that had looked so gaudy before, now looked sexy, romantic. The lighting was soft and sensual and Sakura herself looked...well, if she hadn't know she was looking at a photo of herself, she never would have believed it. Her pale skin contrasted beautifully with the crimson sheets. Her body looked slender and toned, the lingerie highlighting all her curves. Even though she wasn't voluptuous, she still looked sexy and her cleavage was plentiful since the bra pushed what little she had up over the lacy cups.

"Wow," she breathed as he cycled to the next shot. She looked like she really knew what she was doing, like a professional. Her makeup and hair were perfect, making her truly look like a classic pinup, but her pink hair and sexy poses gave her a modern, naughty twist.

"Wow is right," Kakashi said. "You're a knockout, Sakura. I can't believe this was your first photo shoot. I've worked with girls that have modeled for years who didn't perform this well."

Shot after shot, Sakura could see the desire burn in the eyes of her images. Her lust for Kakashi really did show through. While this shoot might have been dynamite, she didn't think she could pull off the same thing with anybody else. The whole experience had been one long bought of foreplay and she doubted she could fake desire like that if her body wasn't on fire for Kakashi.

Now she was to the shots where she had taken off her top. He came to the picture where her bra was dangling from her fingers while her breasts were sill covered by the arm wrapped across her torso. Kakashi informed her that the editors at Soft Tail were going to use this picture for sure. They were going to feature five others as well although he couldn't remember exactly which. A six shot spread was quite an accomplishment for a girl just starting out, and he told her so.

As he moved on to the next, her upper body was now fully revealed. Her breasts, while still unmistakably small, were pert and round and quite sexy in their own way. She had never seen herself like that when looking into the mirror, but here, she was finally able to see what other people saw in her. She wasn't such a plain Jane after all.

"I hope you don't think me crude," Kakashi said, "but you have some of the most amazing breasts I've ever seen."

Sakura promptly turned three shades pinker, right down to the tips of her ears. "B-but they're so small. I always see women in magazines who are much more...um...endowed."

Kakashi laughed lightly, hand falling to her knee and rubbing comforting circles, seemingly unaware that the action made her shiver pleasantly.

"There's all types of men out there and they like all types of women so a good male magazine should feature them all. I like smaller breasts myself. They're usually more sensitive."

He shot her a devious wink and Sakura blushed hotter as Kakashi moved on to the next picture. Now her bottoms were coming off. It was the shot where she was on her back with her legs in the air and her panties bunched around her calves.

"I think this one is my favorite," he said affectionately. "And it's one that the magazine will be printing as well."

Sakura watched, entranced as he rotated through the pictures of her fully naked self. She looked so confident, luscious. Suddenly it didn't matter that her curves hardly filled an A cup or that her hair was the color of bubblegum. She was still a bombshell regardless.

The slideshow finished and Kakashi powered down his laptop. Sakura was left feeling impressed, not only with Kakashi's skills as a photographer but with her own renewed self confidence.

"Was that the thing you had to straighten out?" she asked.

"No, that was just a bonus. I didn't expect to hear back from the editor so soon but they loved you so much they called me and told me so. The real thing I was waiting on was this."

He pulled a manila envelope from his bag, the kind used to store legal documents. He opened it and slid out several eight by ten photographs.

"The pinup pictures were taken with a digital camera, so they were ready right away. The ones I took of you in my bedroom were with film. It may be a dying art but I still love it, and I wanted to develop these and show them to you."

Sakura hesitantly took them from his fingers and gasped. They were the shots he had taken right after they had had sex, or made love, or whatever that incredible experience had been called. If she had looked good in his pictures before, she looked absolutely radiant in these. She looked slightly disheveled, her hair and makeup not quite as pristine, but she was practically glowing. There was something artful in these shots. She wasn't trying to be sexy and beautiful. She wasn't presenting herself as a sexual object, She simply...was. And in that moment he had captured, she was indeed gloriously beautiful. She now knew how Kakashi had seen her in that moment of afterglow.

She thumbed through them slowly, staring at each one for a long moment with disbelief.

"Kakashi...these are...exquisite."

"No," he replied, his larger hand covering hers. "You are exquisite. I just happened to capture the moment."

She looked at him with wide green eyes, suddenly at a loss for words. He was looking at her intently, his own eyes as dark as ever. How could a person have eyes like that, eyes that swallowed her up every time she dared to look into them.

"There's something else," he said, giving her hand a squeeze. "I was recently contacted by a man who wants to feature my work in his gallery. He wants me to open my own exhibit with a big gala event and invite all the critics and big names in the art community."

"Kakashi," Sakura breathed. "Wow, that's great! Congratulations!"

"The thing is," he said, his eyes searching hers. "I want to feature these pictures. I want them to be the centerpiece of the show. I want to blow them up to mural size and make them larger than life, but I'll only do it with your permission. I wanted to make sure it's ok."

Sakura was floored. Never would she have thought of herself as not just a pinup, but as a the subject of pictures in a prestigious gallery. These were artful, classy pictures, so much so that her nudity wasn't even an issue in her mind. It wasn't the focal point of the picture. It was the dramatic lighting and interesting angles and the radiant glow of her face and soft features. She was proud of these pictures, and if Kakashi wanted to make them fifteen feet tall, so be it.

"Of course you have my permission," she said excitedly. "Kakashi, this is so wonderful! I'm so happy for you!"

He grinned, and the expression made him look ten years younger. She realized belatedly that she didn't even knew how old he was either.

"Then that leaves just one last thing," he said. "Sakura, it would honor me if you would accompany me to the grand opening. I know you're busy and I don't even know when the gallery will open, there's still so much to do, but when it does, I want you there with me."

Kakashi could not have surprised her more if had told her he was from Mars.

"You want me to be your...your date? But you never take dates to your events?"

"Oh?" he said with a quirked eyebrow. "Who told you that?"

Sakura realized she had said too much but it was too late to backpedal now.

"Ino did. She said that you don't take dates to parties. She said you don't really go on dates at all."

Kakashi chuckled, shaking his head. He didn't seem angry and for that, she was grateful.

"That's what I get for leaving you alone with the queen of gossip," he sighed. He took both her hands in his and his expression turned serious. "The truth is, no, I don't go on dates much. I don't bother. Most of the time, the women I'm with are a disappointment. They want to be famous, or want to be with someone who is and the truth is, I'm not all that well known. They are shallow and fickle, and even if they aren't, they're just...not my type I suppose.

"But then I meet you and there's this instant attraction. I can't take my eyes from you and I am inspired. You inspire me Sakura in a way I have never felt with another model, with another woman! I don't want you just to be my date for one night, I want all the time you can afford to give me and I realize that might not be a lot. You said you don't have time, but I'm hoping I can be the guy that you might be able to make time for. If you say no, I understand, but I really want you to give me a chance because I want to know more about you. What we had in my bed was magic, but I don't want that to be all I get to share with you, so please say you'll think about it."

If it was anatomically possible, Sakura's jaw would have been on the floor. This was like a movie. This was the big climatic scene where everything works out and the actors kiss and live happily ever after. This was a dream, a fairytale, and stuff like this just didn't happen to pink haired medical students like her. But here he was, asking her, imploring her to be in his life.

"You...you want me to be your girlfriend?" she finally managed, feeling rather lightheaded.

"I want that very much, Sakura," he replied.

She suddenly wrapped her arms around him in a ferocious hug and practically assaulted him with a kiss which he immediately returned with equal enthusiasm. The pictures of herself that she had been holding were scattered everywhere, but Kakashi didn't seem to mind at all.


End file.
